Switch Up
by Flipper Boid Skua
Summary: Zack and Cody, Flotsam and Jetsam switch places. They have to live as each other while looking for a way to return to normal. R&R please!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing from The Little Mermaid or the Suite Life of Zack and Cody.

* * *

Flotsam and Jetsam swam slowly around Ursula's lair, making themselves useful and picking up the mess their mistress left from her latest attempt for a new spell. The eels didn't have to clean, but they felt it was the least they could do. The sea witch was out somewhere, probably to get more supplies. They intend to surprise her. 

Jetsam grasped a half-empty flask in his jaws and swam for the cabinet which held the potions. Flotsam pried the door open with his tail and Jetsam carefully placed his cargo inside. Flotsam made sure the flask was in a stable position by nudging it with his snout as his counter part released it. These potions could be dangerous and they couldn't afford to get rough with one.

Before going off to retrieve another flask, Jetsam rubbed the length of his body against his twin's, strengthening and reassuring their brotherly bond. Flotsam smiled, following his kin to help speed up the work.

Unknowingly to them, the container Flotsam intended to pick up was dangerously sensitive, ready to blowout at even the gentlst of pressure. Not aware of the threat, Flotsam gripped it.

The moray didn't even know what hit him.

The flask burst in a liquid cloud that covered the eel's head. Flotsam hissed in surprise, unwittingly inhaling some of the potion. He closed his eyes tight and threw himself backwards. He collided with his stunned sibling, who was bewildered by the small explosion, and they both were sent crashing into the cabinet.

This made another flask, the one Jetsam carried up, crack upon impact. And as the duo floated to the ground, unconscious, the flask tipped over and crashed near the two. Another cloud engulfed them.

-Meanwhile, at the same time in Boston...-

"Hey Cody." Zack said suddenly as they lazed, bored, on the couch in their suite. Cody was lying down while Zack hung upside down off the edge. "Remember that machine Erwin made?"

"Which one?" his twin asked in an uninterested manner, too bored to act otherwise.

"The one that takes us to other dimensions." Zack clarified. Cody looked at him, sitting up. He didn't like where this was going.

"What about it?" he continued to ask. Zack stared at space with a vacant expression, nodding.

"How about we go again?" he suggested, much to Cody's dismay. His twim shot up, looking at Zack incredulously.

"Why?!" was the only thing he could say. Zack shrugged, not really paying attention to his brother's reaction.

"I'm bored. Besides, we can always come back before people know we're gone." he told him. Cody shook his head. Zack never learns. Before he could stop him, Zack rolled off the bed and ran out the door. "Race ya!"

"Zack!" Cody yelled out, not leaving the couch.

"Can't hear you!" Zack replied from down the hotel hall. Cody moaned and followed.

---

"I don't like this. Remember last time?" Cody said nervously as they went inside the Telephone Booth-like machine. Zack smiled.

"Nope." he answered readily, not exactly sticking to the truth.

"Well, I do. And it wasn't very fun after a while." Zack didn't listen to his rather cautious brother. Instead they turned on the machine.

They noticed instantly that something different than before was happening...

* * *

I'm not really sure which category to put this in. Since both are Disney I decided to put it in Disney...It seemed obvious to me...Don't hurt me -cowers- 

Please review! I'll love it, and it'll encourage the next (and even better) chapter. .


	2. Wake Up Call

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing from The Little Mermaid or the Suite Life of Zack and Cody.

* * *

Darkness. He felt heavy. His mouth's dry and there was a weird taste on his tongue. It was bitter and he didn't like it. He felt dizzy and oddly sickened. His head hurt. 

He opened his eyes slowly. Everything's a blur. He blinked as his alien surroundings came into focus. He was startled to see a face up close. A human face. It seemed anxious.

After a pause, it spoke. "Jetsam?"

He stared. How did this human know his name? He never associated with one and rather thinks that humans were vile things to be left alone.

But there was something else on this human's face. A sort of beseeching look he was familiar with on only one being, a being he knew very well. Though seeing such a look on the being is rare, it wasn't impossible.

This must be-

"Flotsam?" he asked back in response. His voice was unknown to him. What was going on?

The human looked a little relieved and nodded. Jetsam sat up and stared at his brother. He quickly looked down at himself. His eyes widen and he shot his gaze to Flotsam.

His companion nodded grimly, as if to say, 'I know...I was shocked too.'

Jetsam's eyes bulleted from one part of the room to another. There was two beds: the one he was one and another on the opposite side. His half of the room was particularly messy.

He looked back at Flotsam. "How did this happen?"

A rather unsure answer was about to be made when another human voice sounded from the other side of the closed door.

"Zack. Cody." it went. They could tell it was female. Probably the mother. The former sea creatures knew that the humans they're in form of were young, judging by the same size.

Obviously, the unseen human wanted them to come. The brothers looked at eachother uncertainly. Should they go?

Well, not like they have much of a choice. They need to discuss the situation they were in with eachother, yes, but they don't need suspecion coming along from the other humans.

Standing up, they had no difficulty walking to the door. They've been transformed into humans once (or twice) before as guinea pigs for Ursula. They knew all they needed to know on the basics.

Opening the door, Flotsam poked his head out to take a look. Jetsam squeezed under him so he could see too. There was a tall lady with short blonde hair. She looked in a hurry, gathering a bag and rushed to fill it with things they weren't familiar with.

She shot them a quick glance. She paused, as if struck.

"You're here and I didn't even say the word 'Breakfast'." she muttered. Flotsam and Jetsam looked at eachother before stepping out of their room.

"Where are you going?" Flotsam asked as if it were Ursula he was speaking to.

"Grocery shopping. I'll be back soon." She rushed towards them, hugged both at the same time, and pecked the tops of their heads with a kiss. Releasing them, she went out the door.

Flotsam and Jetsam was revolted by the gesture, especially since it came from a human. Still, they pretended she was Ursula.

Alone again, Jetsam looked at his brother.

"What do we do now?" he asked. Flotsam shrugged hopelessly.

---

Cody woke with a jolt. He couldn't remember falling asleep. He remembered turning a machine on and then...

Can't bring up what happened.

Why is he wet? He felt like he was in a pool, but judging from his surroundings and the salty taste of the water, this was not the pool.

With a panic, he noticed that he was submerged. He thrashed around, desperately searching for the surface to take a breath.

He felt different and risked the time to look at himself. His panic got worse. Where's his arms and legs? What's with the tail and fins?

He caught himself gasping and waited for the water to fill his lungs. But it didn't happen. He could breathe underwater! He paused.

He looked around for Zack and found a creature identical to him sleeping on the floor. Cautiously, he approached.

He nudged the thing with his nose. The creature seemed dead to the world. He nudge harder, then risked hitting it on the head with his tail. It didn't work.

Obviously, physical contact won't wake it. Well, if he could breathe underwater, maybe he could talk underwater. It was worth a shot.

"Zack..." he said. His voice sounded so weird, like a liquidy, snake-like sound in words. He cleared his throat. "Zack?" Same voice.

The creature shifted slightly, burying its muzzle in the sand. Cody could hear it grumble things he couldn't make out. There's only one way to know if this is his brother.

"Zack, Breakfast." he said. The creature immediately shot its head up, sending sand everywhere.

"Breakfast?" the creature asked, looking around groggily for plate full of food.

Cody sighed. Yup...it's Zack.

* * *

Thank you for reviewing, Goveg! I hope you liked this chapter! And I agree, we need more Flotsam and Jetsam! 

Next one will be up ASAP. Until then, please Review!


	3. Taking The Heat

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing from The Little Mermaid or the Suite Life of Zack and Cody.

* * *

"I'm getting hungry." Flotsam told his brother. Jetsam nodded in agreement. 

"Where do humans keep their food?" he muttered as he scoured through the kitchen cabinets. His sibling climbed up the stove to reach higher cabinets.

"There's nothing here but weird metal things." Flotsam said, staring at pots and pans before dropping each one on the ground. He looked at his sibling. "How's your search going?"

Jetsam paused, his upper body hidden in his current cabinet. "This looks interesting."

Flotsam looked at him and shifted over, trying to get a look. Jetsam held out a can of sardines. He can practically smell the fish inside. But how to get to it?

"There must be something humans use..." Flotsam grumbled, looking around the counter. Jetsam didn't see anything, his eyes practically passing over the can opener repeatedly. But how was he to know what it does? Instead, he thought of another method.

He threw the can of fish as hard as he could on the ground.

It practically burst, sending the seafood everywhere. There was a fish-smelling liquid that made a rather large puddle, but the two couldn't care less. Seeing the little fish, they jumped down from the counter and ate every single one.

"Hardly a snack." Jetsam mumbled in an irritated manner when all the fish was gone.

"Is there anymore?" Flotsam questioned, looking around the puddle they caused in case there was another fish hiding somewhere.

"No. This was the only one." his brother replied. Flotsam sighed in disappointment.

"Well, we should clean this room up. Then we can explore what this place has to offer." he planned out. Jetsam looked at him.

"How about finding out what happened to us? How about getting back?" he asked. Flotsam sighed again.

"We'll do that later. Might as well see what we have to deal with before even planning much farther ahead."

Agreeing, Jetsam followed his kin as they both cleaned up. Flotsam had the kitchen while Jetsam had their room.

**_Few hours later..._**

The mother came back carrying an overloaded bag in each hand. "I'm home."

But nobody was there to greet her. Concerned, she put the bags down on the (marvelously cleaned) counter. She headed for the twins' bedroom and opened the door.

"Oh my..." She couldn't finish. She was so shocked. Flotsam and Jetsam looked at her, expecting something wrong. She was staring at Jetsam, who was in the middle of picking up some clothes.

"What?" Jetsam asked hesitantly. Flotsam scooted closer, ready to protect and back up his brother.

"Zack...you're cleaning." she muttered as if she never saw such a thing. Flotsam and Jetsam looked at eachother. Was that what it was all about? They expected something more...urgent.

"Is that a bad thing?" Flotsam asked.

"No...but it's such a surprise. Normally Zack does nothing while you do all the cleaning."

The twins stared at eachother, making a mental note on that. And also...before they make more mistakes...

"Bye." they said at the same time as they headed out of the door.

"Your leaving..." She didn't get to finish before the boys were out of sight. "...in your pajamas." she finished weakly.

---

Zack screamed when he saw the monster snake thing. "Cody! Help!" He paused. "I sound different."

"I know, and-" Cody couldn't get another word from his mouth when Zack screamed again.

"Get away from me! Cody!" Although it was entertaining to see his ego brother cowering and calling for him, Cody knew that this was too serious an issue.

"Zack, I'm Cody."

Zack stopped and glanced at him. Afterwards, he regained his cool. "I knew that. Just wanted to test you."

Cody shook his head.

"Flotsam! Jetsam! Mommy's home!" they heard a voice yell. They got edgy and looked around.

"We have to hide." Cody whispered to his brother.

"Where?"

"Anywhere."

"Boys?" the voice went again, this time a bit more unease. Cody ducked into a crevice and Zack squeezed himself in a weird cabinet filled with bottles. He hastily shut the door.

Cody watched as a fat, hideous thing came in. It was like half-octopus, half-fat lady. Scared, Cody kept quiet and backed a bit further in his hiding place.

"Flotsam? Jetsam?" she continued to call, surprised that she was getting no answer. "Poopsies?"

Still no response. She got aggrivated.

"Where are those fools?" she hissed to herself. She noticed the empty, broken bottles on the ground. And the potion cabinet was closed. How could it fall out here? Peculiar.

She approached the cabinet and threw it open, expecting to see an uninvited guest. Instead she got a rather surprised eel.

"Jetsam?" she exclaimed in genuine astonishment. "What are you doing in there?"

Zack's eyes moved quickly from left to right, looking for an escape route. But there would be no way away from her. Still nervous, he answered.

"Nothing." With that, he slammed the door shut again before resuming his frightened shivering. The door reopened and this time the ugly lady looked rather angry.

She grabbed Zack by the tail and dragged him out. Zack struggled with all his might, but the fat lady's grip was unyielding. One of her tentacles wrapped firmly, but gently around his neck. Zack grimaced in disgust at this. He didn't like the feel of the suckers.

She pointed his muzzle and face at the broken potion bottles.

"How did this happen? You know how hard it is to perfect these potions?" she practically growled. Zack was horrified, unsure if he'll be punished.

"I don't know...I didn't do it..." he told her.

"Then who did?" The fat lady didn't let him turn his head away from the broken bottles.

"I don't know..." Zack repeated, for once being honest.

Cody watched from his hiding place. It was strange. The fat lady treated Zack like a pet dog who made an accident on the floor.

"Where's Flotsam?" the lady asked. Cody paused in realization. She thought they were somebody else. If Zack was this Jetsam person, then he must be the other one. He gulped down fear and swam out towards her.

"Here I am." he said, cringing since he anticipated her to grab him as well. She didn't. Instead, she let Zack go and sighed, her annoyance going with it.

"Well, your both here and that should be what matters." she muttered as Zack swam towards his brother, more than a little shaken. The fat lady looked at the twins. "Though I still wonder how two of my potions got broken."

"I didn't do it..." Zack muttered, hiding behind Cody in case she lashed out at him again. The lady looked directly at Cody.

"Flotsam? Did you break them?" she asked. Cody paused, thinking something over. If this lady heard the wrong answer, she'll probably blow again. And she already seemed mad at Zack and who knows what she'll do to him.

He did something he rarely did.

"Yeah." he lied to protect his brother. Zack shot him a surprised look. "But it was an accident."

The lady seemed mad for a while, not saying anything. Cody backed into Zack, a bit terrified. Finally she spoke.

"Well, what's done is done. You will help me make another one, Flotsam." She slid off into a giant conch shell hanging from the ceiling. "I'm not going to risk you making it all yourself."

That's something Cody wasn't used to. Normally the last sentence would be directed at Zack. Well, at least they weren't going to get hurt.

Wanting to be as far away from the scary lady as possible, Zack backed into the crevice he saw Cody hide in. His brother joined him.

"Thanks, man." Zack whispered gratefully. He was sure he was going to be toast. Cody nodded with a half-hearted smile.

"No problem."

* * *

Hi Padme4000! Great to hear from ya again! And thank you for reviewing! Your too Goveg! I'm glad that you're still following along!

This chapter is longer, but most of my chappies don't have a definite size. So how long a chapter is will vary!

Please review!


End file.
